Alone
by Ichigo9110
Summary: Light Yagami. Alone, now that his "relationship" with L has ended. Light sits in the rain, and who comes alone..but a supporter? Yaoi. MikamixLight. I might continue, might not *shrugs* Rated T just to make sure.


**AU: I don't own Death Note. Though I wish I did! :D**

**This is something I got inspired to draw, just because I see LxLight a little much, and though MikamixLight needed some love to! D:**

Light looked down as he sat on the bench, tears dropping down his face. He couldn't believe what happened. He just couldn't...Him and L, were...threw. He didn't want it to end, to be honest, but L just kept putting the Kira case before Light, every single time. He was tired of it. Just tired of it. L was sweet and kind, when they 1st were together, but after the confinement and all, they broke apart he guessed.

Light wasn't sure if he could find anyone better than L, though he wouldn't forget L's last words...

"Yagami-kun...Should I love you?"

Should he. _Should he._ Not he _does._ Should he. L was still pondering over if Light was Kira, or not. He was, but he would never let L know. He broke off the plan to kill him, once he relized he loved the insamnic detective, but now...he didn't. The man broke his heart, and now he was going to pay, he just was. He looked down once more, his aburn hair falling in his face, another tear rolling down his tan cheek. He was alone now. Misa couldn't help him, and Takada was just...

_Sigh._

It started raining. A few drops came down on the wooden bench, and the pavement. Light shivered slightly and bit his lip, he really was alone now, no L, no Misa, no Takada...Just hi-

"Excuse me."

Light blinked and glanced up, startled slightly, losing his train of thought. Who had said that...A dark haired man, taller than Light, with glasses, looked down at him. His eyes were dark, black, so respectable. He was formally dressed, in a tie and suit, and his hair, it was even, and shining slightly with the drops of rain falling on it. He was, in Light's words, one of the most beautiful people he had ever met.

"Excuse me.." He said once more. Light shook his head slightly and nodded some, "Yes, what is it?"

"Why are you...crying?" He asked, leaning down slightly, looking at him. Light blushed. Wait, he blushed? He had never blushed before, not even for..L...

"Oh...I-It's nothing...really...No need to worry." Light tried to reasure him, though the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue. Light blinked, "Oh, no it's alright, I don't need o- AH CHOO!" Light sneezed. Shivering slightly, he crossed his arms over his chest, for some warmth.

He then felt heat rise upon his back, gasping slightly as he saw the man, who was infront of him, now in the back, putting the coat he wore around him. He bit his lip and gulped, "Oh..Thank you..um..."

"Mikami." Said the man, "Teru Mikami..."

Light nodded slightly, "Thank you..Teru-kun..I am Light..Light Yagami.." He murmured, blushing even deeper as he took a grip on the coat, pulling the warmness to him.

"I believe you should go home though...It is cold, and to have you catch a cold wouldn't be wise.." Mikami said and looked at him, taking in Light's features. The soft, aburn, and neat hair, hazel eyes, so cute and innocent (Well somewhat..with the whole "I'm Kira," thing and all), slim, and well dressed body. He thought he saw this man before, maybe, though Mikami wasn't certain.

Light nodded slightly and stood up, "Yeah..I should..." He said and sighed slightly, though Mikami stepped beside him, "Maybe you should come back to my place, I could fix you some tea, then take you home on the subway."

Mikami thought, why not? It had been some time since he had some company over to his place, though he hoped the other would not mind if he saw his sort of "collection" of Kira news collections.

Light blushed even deeper at that, shrugging lightly, "Alright...I could warm up there, thank you, Teru-kun." Light gave the honorable ending to the other's name, just out of kindness for him. Mikami smiled, that made him feel important, unlike what he felt when he was at work.

"This way then, Light." He said and showed him, taking out his umbrella from his coat pocket, the one that Light was wearing, and opening it, putting it over them. Light scooted a bit closer, smiling to himself. He felt warm, and he wasn't even touching the other. Wow, that was a 1st.

** --MikamixLightMikamixLightMikamixLightMikamixLight--**

They arrived at Teru's apartment, Light coming in and sitting down on the couch, taking the coat off and laying it on the armrest neatly. Mikami closed the door and went into the kitchen, fixing some hot tea for them, hoping the other would feel better after drinking it. He didn't know why, but something about him was similar...just something...

"Need any help?" Light called from the living room, crossing his legs gracefully and sighing, running his hand through his sort of damp hair. Mikami glanced at the doorway, "No thank you Light-kun."

He put some hot water in 2 cups, then got out the tea bags, setting them in, and coming back out, handing one to Light, then sitting down himself. He noted that Light sat...well, almost like a girl. But, Light was pretty enough to be considered a girl..with short hair that is. Light took the tea and took a small sip of it, leaning back and sighing, trying to relax, shaking the wetness of the rain from his bones.

Mikami smiled, "So Light, what do you do?..." "Oh..I am a college student, at To-Oh University." He replied. A college student? Mikami would have guessed such, the other looked 19 years old, or so, why he himself was about 24.

"Ah, interesting, what do you major in?" He asked another question, trying to get casual conversation going. "Criminal cases, I am studying to be a police man or detective (cough or Kami of the new world cough)."

Mikami smiled slightly, "So you enjoy Justice work I see..interesting...I myself am a prosecuter." He stated, leaning back more as well. Light chuckled slightly, "I see, is it interesting?" "It's alright, but it does not match up to Kira's justice." He said, slapping himself mentally for bringing him up.

Light felt his face go red. "So, you are a Kira supporter?" Mikami nodded slightly, "Indeed I am. I believe what he is doing is right, and that no one should stop him, but help him." Again, another slap.

Light nodded, so this person was a supporter? Hmm, interesting. He wondered what would happen if he told the other that he, Light Yagami, was Kira...

"Well Mikami...That is certainly interesting." Light stretched slightly and set his tea down, "I am happy to hear you say that."

Mikami blinked, the other was...happy..to hear him say he liked Kira? (possibly LOVE him) "And why are you happy?" He said. Light smirked slightly, figuring the other would not believe him. "Because, I am Kira." He said smoothly.

...

...

...

...

No freaking way.

Mikami twitched slightly, his eyes widening. "You are...Kira?..." He murmured, leaning into the other some. Light nodded, "Yes, I am Kira Mikami...I am not liei-"

He was cut off.

Mikami's lips...

Pressed to his...

So gentle...

So needy...

Mikami was kissing his God. His God, Kira...

Oh My Kami...

-_Yagami_

Review would be nice :3


End file.
